movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live Action Film)
Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie is a is an upcoming 2020 Live-Action Comedy film. The Trailer released in January 10, 2020 and it will be released in theaters on December 11, 2020. Synopsis New Characters are appeared in the Live-Action Film Movie. Summary The Animal Patrol Team has mission to rescue Sneakers who got caught by Kathy and The Jungle Catchers. Plot Coming Soon! Cast Main Movie Characters * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal become the leader member of the team. * Angelina Jolie as Lollipop: A Rainbow Squirrel who is a leader of the Animal Patrol. * Abigail Spencer as Ruffles O'Reilly: A Little Chow Chow Dog who is Lollipop's Brave and Secure Helper. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian animal and a co-leader to Audryck and was very flawless and brave even the power is howling. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub is really shy, playful and cute as a Savannah animal can run fast. * Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African animal. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine animal who loves making beauty stuff like the power. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline animal. * Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla: A Fawn who is the Camper. * Miriam Wallen as Freshy Flower: A Robot Skunk Kit who is Caramel Carla's Sidekick. * Chris Rock as Little Flighter: A Sugar Glider who is the Mechanic. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sweet Treatie: Lollipop's pet talking robotic raccoon who helped the Animal Patrol Team in action. * Kristen Chenoweth as Flipsy Flop: A Cheerleader Coyote Pup with a soft high pitch voice who is doing a cheer for the Animal Patrol. * Anna Camp as Sandy: A Robotic Flying Squirrel who is Animal Patrol Team's pet. * Noah Schnapp, Aiden Lewandowski, Bella Stine, Tara Strong and Chris Parnell as The MB5 Team: They are the 5 Super Bugs who protects Yardley. * Laura Bailey as The Princess Bug: A Princess who helps the Mighty Bug 5 Team to protects Yardley. * Bill Fagerbakke as Chippy Chip: A Villain Chocolate Milkshake Chipmunk who is causing a lot of trouble. * Janice Kawaye as Funny Nutty: A Chocolate-Strawberry Sundae Squirrel who is a prankster henchmen for Chippy Chip. * Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. * Kira Kosarin as Cora Canton: A little Brown Torch Key Raccoon who is Sneakers's Cousin. Secondary Main Movie Characters * Clara Bow as Jellia: A Animatronic Jackalope who is Animal Patrol Team's Bestie Friend. * Bonnie Hunt as Tattoo Patch: A Teenage Red Kangaroo who is helping out to the Animal Patrol Team. * Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. * Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. * Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. * Lacy Phillips ss Bluecorn: A little Blue Long-Eared Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team. * Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn and the Animal Patrol Team and the Second-In-Command to Bluesy. * Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A little Woodpecker who is a new member of Bluesy's Team. * Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Lightest Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend. * Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Gray Fox who is a Majesty member of Bluesy's Group. * Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonster: A little Light Tan Collie Dog who is a playful Friend. Recurring Movie Characters * Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A little Tan Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. * Kelly Ripa as Hoovesie: A little Light Green Goat Kid who is very shy and timid. * Sirena Irwin as Jungle Nellie: A Explore Light Lavender Alpine Dingo Pup who is ally of Bluesy and his Group. * Trey Parker and Brie Larson as Tannier and Muffins: The Flying Squirrel Twins who are Little Flighter's Friends. * Jen Taylor as Eleni: A Red Fox Kit who is Carlito's Best Friend. She has a High-Pitch Voice. * Ashlie Brillault as Barley Fliptrick, A Roller-Skater Alley Cat who is Carlie Mcgill's Best Friend. * Katie Holmes as StrawBunny: A Rabbit who needs someone's help. Minor Movie Characters * Alyson Court as Hummy Jewelfeather: A Hummingbird who helping a mission * Anne Hathaway as Violet Vallery: A Purple Tree Squirrel who is Trinna's Friend * Ashly Burch as Quilly: A little Porcupine who likes to Draw and Paint Pictures. * Andy Garcia as Fire Flight: A Talent Sugar Glider who is doing with some talent tricks. * Rachel Crow as Acornutty: A Singing Animatronic Striped Chipmunk who loves to sing and dance. * Bryce Papenbrook as Ranger Husker: A Husky who Helped Caramel Carla on her Missions. * Katie Leigh as Lacey Husker: A Husky Pup who is Ranger's Sister and Caramel Carla's Friend. * Erica Lindbeck, Todd Haberkorn and Debi Derryberry as Willow Blue, Quinker and Hunny Hallie: A Wallaby Joey, a Quokka & a Hamster who are 3 Aquatic Friends. * Kristen Bell as Little Loppie: A Sugar White Kangaroo Joey who is very sweet as candy. New Characters *Katie Griffin as Little Spotty: A Shy Little Spotted Skunk who is one of the Woodland Creatures. *Gregg Berger as Mask-Bandit: A Pranking Black-Masked Raccoon who is one of the Woodland Creatures. *Brian Cummings as Blacky: A Brave American Black Bear who is one of the Woodland Creatures. *Miley Cyrus as Ms. Buck-Hooves: A Singing Whitetail Deer who is one of the Woodland Creatures. *Michael Beattie as Horny: A Wise Old Great-Horned Owl who is one of the Woodland Creatures. *Pierre Coffin as Marco: A Playful Marmot who is one of the Woodland Creatures. Villains *Jane Barnes as Kathy Carter: A Tall Woman who is the Woodland Catcher and the main Villain in the Movie. *The Woodland Catchers: Songs/Soundtrack Wannabe - Spice Girls (Greeting the Animal Team Scene) Wasteland - 10 Years Amor Narcotio - Chichi Peralta (Dancing in the Woods Scene) El Bailo De Gorila - Melody (English Version) (A plan to stop The Woodland Catchers Scene) Footloose - Kevin Noggins (Let's stop Kathy Scene) Body Moves - DNCE (Sung by Ms. Buck-Hooves, Violet Vallery and Acornutty) (End Scene) Trivia * It's based on the TV Show "Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol". * It's based on the 2018 Animated Movie, but the scenes are different. * This is the first Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie to have a Live Action film. * It intents to be the First Nickelodeon Movie released in 2020. Rating This film has been rated PG (Parental Guidance) due to: Some Action 10/10 * An explosion occurs. * Audryck and Bluesy Beaverton makes an epic jump. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 * Eva and Carltio makes fun of Carlie Mcgill. Some Scenes May a Compliment Look 9/10 * Danjhely in her Mighty Pup Form. * Ms. Buck-Hooves sings in the Forest Stage. Release Dates See page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/Release Date In Theaters * September 16, 2019 (USA) Home Media * March 31, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * May 16, 2020 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (UK, Worldwide) * December 19th, 2021 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * January 21, 2022 (Netflix) (Worldwide) TV Spots See Page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/TV Spots Coming soon! Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/Trailer transcripts All Character Trailers See Page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/Character Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/Teaser Trailer transcripts Movie Transcript See Page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film) 2020 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Audryck, Carlito, Kendryck, Danjhely, Eva, Carlie Mcgill, Caramel Carla, Little Flighter, and other characters as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 7" Action Figures, Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film) Sets Coming Soon! Outtakes See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Reception Box Office When the film will be released, Nickelodeon predicted a successful Box Office. Critical Response Within it's first week of the teaser trailer's release, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film) gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 99% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol (in Missions)" is not only the first 2018s - 2019s nickelodeon series movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." This movie also has a 97% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Animated Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2022. It also received a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDB, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards This movie won for "Best animated and Hilarious Nickelodeon film" on The Movie Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Bluesy's Team's funny moments. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2024 The Movie won for "The Animal Patrol Team's First Adventure Mission", on KCA 2024, and won Great animation from Chris Savino. Variant Logos * Film Modified Screen appears and said "This Film has been modified from its original version. It has been formatted to fit this screen and edited for content." * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - None * Peach Nova Productions - None * Spin Master Entertainment - None Gallery See page: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Movie (2020 Live-Action Film)/Gallery Coming Soon Studios Film Modified Screen Studios3.png Peach Nova Productions Spin Master Entertainment Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Live Action Category:Live Action / Animated Category:Live Action/Adventure Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:March 2020 Releases Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Upcoming Films Category:Action films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:G Rated Films Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:Reboots Category:October 2020 Releases Category:December 2020 Releases Category:Kristin Chenoweth Category:Jack Black Category:Bill Hader